benidormfandomcom-20200215-history
Kenneth Du Beke
Kenneth Du BekeBenidorm: 30/03/2012 is a character from Benidorm, played by Tony Maudsley. Kenneth is a gay and overweight colleague of Troy (Paul Bazely) and Gavin Ramsbottom (Hugh Sachs). He arrives with Gavin for the first time at the Solana after Troy is at home comforting his dad. Kenneth takes advantage of Gavin and tries to get as much out of his free holiday as possible. Kenneth takes Gavin to "The Benidorm Museum Of Culture" and then sarcastically finds out its been closed for years and then takes him to a gay nudist beach. Storylines Series 4 Kenneth first appears at the Solana with his colleague Gavin Ramsbottom (Hugh Sachs) where he is having breakfast, complaining about his weight. He keeps saying that Gavin never has any fun and keep pressuring him to have a good time. He says he will take Gavin to a museum which Kenneth knows is closed and instead takes him to a gay nudist beach, much to the horror of Gavin. Gavin fires him, just before Kenneth resigns. He then chooses to purposely book another week in Benidorm, much to the annoyance of Gavin. Series 5 It is assumed Kenneth never left Benidorm at the end of series 4 because in series five, Kenneth now owns his own beauty salon in the Solana, which he names "Blow 'n' Go. He takes a massive dislike to Joyce Temple-Savage (Sherrie Hewson), the new manager of the hotel. Kenneth later goes on a stag night with Mick Garvey (Steve Pemberton) and his family and gets Mick's son, Michael Garvey (Oliver Stokes) drunk. He later goes on another night out and doesn't return until the following morning extremely hungover. His key won't fit the salon locks as Joyce has changed them and she tells Kenneth that she has shut it down because he is behind with his rent. Disgusted, he attacks Joyce, and they have a fight around the hotel and Joyce knocks Kenneth's front teeth out. They later come to a deal that Joyce will pay for new teeth and re-open the salon. Kenneth's new teeth are whiter and larger than his old, making them differ from the others, and is mocked by several hotel guests. At the end of the series, Kenneth hires Liam Conroy (Adam Gillen) to work at the salon as a nail therapist. Series 6 In Series 6 Kenneth appears yet again as Head Stylist and Founder of the Blow 'n' Go Salon, based in the Solana. This series marks the first time he has a co-worker, Liam (ex-Solana Maintenance Staff), who Kenneth describes as a "nail therapist". In one episode Kenneth promotes the Salon by purchasing an Inflatable Advertising Man, holding a banner showcasing an offer by Blow 'n' Go. Later on in Series 6, Mateo Castellanos (Jake Canuso) gets challenged by a young man called Jason, posing to be in need of a job, whereas he is planning to thieve from the Hotel. Kenneth sees Jason looking through Joyce's draws and proceeds to question him. He also appears to have a dead customer in his salon in one episode. He takes the OAP outside then leaves her on the street. The same night she returned to pay for her treatment, scaring both Liam and Kenneth. Kenneth runs into an old friend of his Mother, 'Uncle' Herbert, who takes over the lease of Blow N' Go allowing him to run the Salon rent free. Series 7 Kenneth is still the owner of Blow 'n' Go in series 7 and Liam is still working for him. Kenneth starts the series by hiring a psychic medium who is a regular customer in the salon. She attempts to contact the ghost of Kenneth's mum, Brenda, however instead passes on a message from Mel Harvey, intended for the Garveys, which confuses Kenneth because he does not know what the point of the message is. He kicks the medium out in complete disgust. Further in the series, Blow 'n' Go start offering bot-ox sessions, much to the interest of Joyce Temple Savage who books 5 free sessions, in return for her loyalty in not passing on information about Kenneth's illegal service. After the first session, Joyce's face stiffens and she collapses in Neptunes. The next day, Kenneth sets off to find out the chemicals in the botox given to Joyce, however his Chinese friend Mr Wu proves difficult and keeps making jokes about Kenneth's weight. Eventually Mr Wu explains that the "botox" contained drugs that are used to cause paralysis in dogs with rabies. Kenneth hires a vet to examine Joyce Temple Savage, and after holding her down to keep her calm, she is injected by the vet to counteract the rabies one given by Kenneth. References Category:Male Characters Category:Present Characters Category:2011 Introductions Category:Other Family